


Rough Day

by sunshinepascal



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "This was my lap. Now apparently this is your lap."
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another first for me and boy was I nervous about this one because Maxwell is a character that if you don't read the comics just have to fly by the seat of your pants on. I wrote him much differently than most do but this is how I think he would actually be. Enjoy the fluffy smutty goodness. I had fun with this one for sure.

You drug your feet across the threshold, letting out a sigh of relief of finally being home. It had been a long and rough day at work and you were incredibly ready for the weekend ahead of relaxing. Maxwell had told you almost every single day the two of you had been together and you had moved in to his large home that you did not have to work but you turned his offer down and at this moment you wondered why. Maxwell was a CEO of a rather healthy company that made him more than enough money but you had worked before him and you knew you would go crazy being at home and being a trophy wife. 

You dropped your things on the table in the foyer, slipping off your rather painful shoes and started to pad your way to Max’s office knowing perfectly well that would be where he was. You walked up to the cracked door seeing him on the phone at his desk. His hair was a mess and his suit jacket and tie were long gone, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up. He seemed frustrated and you knew better than to bother him. You let out a small sad sigh before you started to walk away.

“(Y/N) come on in,” he spoke after the phone clicked back in its cradle.

You turned back and with a soft, tired smile you pushed the door open and slipped into his office. He looked you over and the frustration in his body seemed to relax at the look that you knew that was on your face. You didn’t wait for his permission before you moved forward and moved his chair back. You crawled into his lap without a second thought curling into him and earning a chuckle from him.

“This was my lap. Now apparently this is your lap,” he spoke with a chuckle still in his voice.

“Yes you are correct there,” you giggled and looked up at him.

“That bad of a day huh?” His hand started to rub across your back trying his best to relax you further.

“Yes it was just long and hell,” you sighed.

“I have told you a million times over that you do not have to work sweetheart.”

“I know but you know I will lose my mind being at home just sitting around doing nothing all day. A girl can only do so much around a house before she starts to go a little crazy.”

“I know I know but it’s the weekend and you won’t have to worry about anything else. I am trying to get all my work done so we can have two days together to do whatever we want.”

“Oh whatever we want?” You smirked.

“Oh definitely that several times over if I have anything to do with it,” he smirked and pulled you closer and kissed around your jaw and neck causing you to squirm. 

You let one of your hands rest on his cheek and you let your lips connect with his. He kissed you back deeply and hungrily but pulled away all too soon causing you to stick your bottom lip out slightly in a pout.

“Don’t pout baby girl. I will be done soon and then I am all yours. Why don’t you go upstairs, take a shower, not get dressed, and wait for me yeah?”

“That sounds like a good idea. Don’t leave me waiting too long or I will have to take care of myself,” you slid from his lap and stood but his hand grabbed your wrist quickly.

“Don’t even think about it missy or you know what will happen,”his voice was stern but his eyes and mouth were nothing but playful.

Maxwell had his rough side and you loved it a lot, it was all you knew at the beginning of your relationship but once the two of you were official he showed you his true side that hardly no one ever saw. You loved both and you especially loved when he mixed the two. The thoughts made you quiver slightly and set your skin on edge and in wanting of him.

You made your way to the bathroom, stripping before slipping into the shower and under the hot water you had started letting it relax you. You stood there probably longer than you needed to just feeling the water run all down your body and letting your mind wonder to the man downstairs. You washed off and slipped out wrapping yourself in a towel and stepping into the bedroom Maxwell sat at the edge of the bed waiting for you and he smirked as he looked up at you.

“Sorry I kept you waiting. The water felt amazing,” you gave him a small smile.

Max had seen your naked on so many occasions but sometimes when his eyes raked over you like they did now you couldn’t help but blush and become slightly nervous.

“It’s quite alright sweetheart. Why don’t you crawl up here on the bed and lay down on your back for me,” he spoke lowly and padded the bed behind him.

He stood and you did as you were told crawling on the bed and laying down on your back the towel still wrapped around you. Max crawled his way to you and crashed his lips to yours. He reached up and traced the skin above the towel slowly and gently before pulling it apart and letting the towel fall on each side of you exposing all of you to him. He kept his lips moving against yours as his hands wondered to your breast and squeezing one before pulling at your nipple causing you to moan against his lips. He pulled his lips from you both of you already panting before letting them wonder around your face, your neck and then moving further down your body. He stopped to pay more attention to your breast causing you to buck your hips against his still clothes and now hard member.

“Max please,” you couldn’t help the whine.

“Shhh I got you baby just relax,” his voice was gentle and he looked up at you with a smirk.

His lips trailed sloppy kisses down your stomach and then moved your thighs apart kissing down one and back up the other causing you to once again buck your hips. He settled between your legs and looked up at your panting form before diving in and licking up your already wet slit. Your head threw back, your back arched, a moan slipped past your lips and your fingers found Max’s hair pulling softly. He dug in his lips attaching to your clit and eating you like you were the last and best meal he had ever had. You were a mess moaning and bucking your hips.

“Max more please,” you pleaded pathetically.

He chuckled against you before taking two fingers and slipping them easily in your entrance. You let out another loud moan and he started to finger you at a speed you were not sure was possible. It didn’t take you long before you dove off the edge and hitting your high, your moan cutting off in your throat unable to make a noise at the amount of pleasure that laced through your body. Max worked you through your orgasm and then climbed up your body and kissed you allowing you to taste yourself off his lips and pulling another horse moan from you. You reached down and let your hand rub over his hard clothed cock before Max’s hand caught yours. You threw him an extremely confused look.

“Tonight was about you sweetheart,” he kissed your forehead before standing and stripping the rest of his clothes and leaving his boxers.

“You never…”

“I know but you had a rough day and you have helped me on countless rough days so I put my selfishness aside and take care of my girl for once,” he spoke as he laid down next to you and pulled you to him.

You were shocked. This was the first time Max had done this, not letting you touch him. Normally it was about pleasing him all the while still giving you pleasure but always making sure he reached his peak. You couldn’t help but to smile up at him. You were loving the man he continued to show you he was around you and just you. This was your favorite side of the man you had strangely fallen for. He planted one last kiss to your head and you whispered your goodnights before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
